


50 Days Of Grey

by Trentkastor



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trentkastor/pseuds/Trentkastor
Summary: “怎么可能有……你在做什么！”布加拉提羞愤的把脸埋回枕头里，下一刻他感到一个冰冷的器物从穴口挤了进来，不可置信的回过头，不知从何出现的藤蔓顿时纠缠上来，将他的四肢包括脑袋都牢牢地固定在床上。紧勒的藤蔓让布加拉提不适的闷哼一声，短暂的忽视了身后的异样感，等到适应藤蔓后，布加拉提感觉到自己的后穴好像被什么东西一点点的撑开了，他愤怒的喊着：“乔鲁诺•乔巴拿！”





	1. Chapter 1

布加拉提的善良总让他为别人将自身置于窘境，这次也不例外。

为了援助火灾中失去毕生积累才买来店铺的花店老婆婆去借高利贷这种事实在是太蠢了。布加拉提被两个黑衣保镖一左一右的摁着，心里嫌弃着自己。明明只要等待一段时间就能用更妥善的方式解决这个问题，但他实在不忍心面对花店老婆婆那张悲伤的脸，当下沉默着点头应允，并在随后以自己的名义向当地黑帮借了高利贷。原本等财务上缓和过来就能解决问题，却因为合作者的突然反水而导致手头周旋不开，以至于现在作为欠债者被押送到黑帮老大面前。

保镖的动作实在粗鲁，让布加拉提的肩膀十分不舒服。本着不增加矛盾的原则，布加拉提决定先礼后兵：“请轻一点好吗？我不会逃跑的。”

这种示弱般的语言被他用不卑不亢的语气说出来，着实让两个保镖感到震慑，为了掩饰气势上的弱势，他们押送的动作更粗暴了，像要把布加拉提按脱臼一样压着他的肩膀：“闭嘴！还不上债的垃圾没资格和我们讨价还价！”

布加拉提眯了眯眼睛，来自小喽啰的侮辱没有让他动气，但不悦感还是需要一个宣泄的渠道。“Sticky Fingers.”四只手应声落下，手腕连接在一起的保镖们惊恐的想要逃窜，两人奔向不同的方向，被手腕狠狠一拽摔倒在地，狼狈的躺在地上恐惧尖叫。

“这个帮派的待客之道还真是不怎么样。”布加拉提单手插在口袋里，步履从容的走向面前紧闭的大门，另一只手则理了理领口和被压皱的衣物。接下来他打算和这位“老板”进行谈判，形象糟糕是很失礼的。

实木大门徐徐打开，布加拉提因看到的景致怔愣。

门内是宽敞的会客室，茶几后摆着一张座椅，一名金发的年轻人正坐在椅子上，单手支颔，脸上带着饶有兴趣的笑容打量着他。

“您好。”布加拉提反应了过来，不管眼前的小家伙看起来是否过于年轻，坐在这个位置上就代表了很多问题，他微微鞠躬：“我是布鲁诺·布加拉提，今天收到您的邀请不胜惶恐。”

“布加拉提。”年轻人的指尖轻轻敲了敲扶手，将那个名字在舌头上滚过一遍，突然笑了出来：“请坐。很高兴见到你，我听说你的名声很久了。”

“那真是……”布加拉提的话语突然被打断，年轻人像是朗诵一样，不紧不慢而清晰的说出他的情报：“二十岁，目前职业是拿波里街头流氓，有一个自己的小团体，虽然是流氓却很受人们欢迎，经常为街坊邻居解决问题……你真是个有趣的人，身为流氓却心怀正义，我说的对吗？”

这种像被看透的感觉让布加拉提十分不舒服，他上前几步，坐在那位年轻人的对面。他发现面前的人的眼睛是蓝绿色的，像大海一样广袤深沉的让人捉摸不透，又蕴含着磅礴的生机。他清了清嗓子，试图找回主动权：“我想您让人‘请’我来这里，不是讨论我的私生活的。”

年轻人似乎更有兴趣了，他身体微微前倾，两手交叠在一起撑在腿上，下巴尖搭着手背，就这样打量着布加拉提，那双眼睛在他身上四处扫看，像是要把他里里外外都看个透，突然将话题拐回正轨：“当然。我想您应该还记得一个月前在‘互助会’领的那笔钱。”

什么互助会。布加拉提心里嗤笑了一声。不过是打着互助的名义来洗钱兼放高利贷罢了，黑帮搬弄是非的本事也不逊于武力。他没有小看这个年轻人，打起120%的集中力准备开始和他周旋：“我当然记得您给予的帮助，并对此非常感谢，我来此是希望您能给我更多的时间，作为回报……”他准备抛出鱼饵，但只是拿起鱼竿，动作就被这个不按套路出牌的家伙打乱了。

“我不缺你那点钱。”年轻人挥了挥手，露出一个意味深长的笑容：“我只是对你这个人感兴趣。在见到你的那一刻，我就吩咐手下将你的欠条还完了，但相应的……”他展示了一下手里的手机，上面短信上的内容确实如他所说，布加拉提在黑帮内的债务已经一笔勾销了。“你的债主现在不是‘PASSIONE’，而是我。”

“……”这样的突变远远超出布加拉提的想象，他难以相信自己的债主变成了一个看起来不过15、6岁的小鬼。他的眼神凌厉了起来，态度变得冷静而尖锐：“我会偿还的。”

“你当然要偿还。”座椅上的年轻人笑了笑，随后扶着扶手站了起来，阳光斜斜打在他身上，被拉长的身影令他显得高大又充满压迫感。他低头俯视着布加拉提，阴影令他半边脸晦暗不清，其中酝酿的少年人的兴味和任性让布加拉提神经紧绷，不寒而栗。“但不是用钱。”

“我叫乔鲁诺·乔巴拿。”他漫不经心的抬起手，一支大岩桐绽放在他的掌心，布加拉提完全没发现它从何而来。“从今天起，你要用身体偿还债务，直到我满意为止。”少年人脸上的笑容明朗而残忍，催生的花瓣迅速凋零，在他掌中枯朽。“你不会拒绝吧？布鲁诺·布加拉提。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “怎么可能有……你在做什么！”布加拉提羞愤的把脸埋回枕头里，下一刻他感到一个冰冷的器物从穴口挤了进来，不可置信的回过头，不知从何出现的藤蔓顿时纠缠上来，将他的四肢包括脑袋都牢牢地固定在床上。紧勒的藤蔓让布加拉提不适的闷哼一声，短暂的忽视了身后的异样感，等到适应藤蔓后，布加拉提感觉到自己的后穴好像被什么东西一点点的撑开了，他愤怒的喊着：“乔鲁诺•乔巴拿！”

布加拉提按照约定来到了乔鲁诺指定的地点。  
一所普通的不能再普通的居民楼，简陋的样子显然不是一个黑帮老大久住的地方。多半是临时居所吧，布加拉提啧了一声，虽然年纪小，但该有的精神那个臭小子一点也不缺。在来这之前他就告知了小队成员们他要来这进行一场“交易”，如果对方的目的真的是自己和小队成员，就算被暗算，他值得信赖的队员们也会及时的做出反应。布加拉提永远这么周密。  
“门左侧的花盆下……”本来只是告知楼层和房间就好了，偏偏那个恶趣味的小鬼要弄得像是个寻宝游戏。布加拉提从花盆下找到一张纸条，上面像是故意弄得那么琐碎，非要把他的每个动作都规定好。“进门，右转走五步……登上台阶……左转，敲面前的门三下。”近乎把人当白痴一样的指令让布加拉提有些窝火，他深吸一口气，抬起手“扣扣扣”的敲了三下门，令人意外的是门根本就没锁，在布加拉提的力度下微微打开一条小缝。  
他想搞什么名堂？布加拉提挑了挑眉，推开门谨慎的观察了一下才走了进去。  
狭窄的小公寓里布置非常简约，只有书桌、床和衣柜而已。书桌上的简易书架摆了几本书，《呼啸山庄》、《百年孤独》、《悲惨世界》……书页有些陈旧，书脊上明显有些磨损，证明这些书真正被阅读过，而不是摆在这看看而已。而书籍的旁边放着一袋看起来很新鲜的面包和几瓶水。  
这里看来不像临时居所和这小子好像还有点文学素养两个想法在布加拉提脑海中交替闪现，简陋的房间看起来实在没地方可供设下机关或是埋伏，布加拉提在椅子上坐了下来，准备看看乔鲁诺究竟卖的什么关子。  
“嗯……？这是……？”布加拉提被床脚隐约露出的塑料袋一角吸引了视线。他谨慎的让钢链手指抓住塑料袋的一角慢慢的把它拖出来，一袋子花花绿绿的包装盒让他疑惑不解，布加拉提决定将袋子打开。  
“……”  
“啊，你已经到了啊。”不知何时出现的乔鲁诺站在门口，晃了晃手和他打招呼，用脚跟带上了门。乔鲁诺注意到布加拉提面前那袋东西，偏着头笑了笑。“被你看见了吗？有没有什么感想。”  
跳蛋、按摩棒、润滑剂、避孕套，还有各种各样见所未见的性玩具……布加拉提沉默了，不好的预感在心里愈演愈烈。他将袋子放到一边，靠在椅子上看着乔鲁诺：“我认为我的想法对你来说并不重要，乔鲁诺先生。今天你叫我来，是想让我做什么呢？”  
“准确来说没你什么事。”乔鲁诺走到布加拉提身边，一只手打在他的肩膀上，弯下腰凑到他耳畔理所当然的说：“你只要分开腿像荡妇一样浪叫就够了。”  
“……！”这种侮辱的言辞让布加拉提无法接受，他猛地侧过头紧盯着乔鲁诺的双眼，声音里充斥着压抑的愤怒：“你是在羞辱我吗，乔鲁诺•乔巴拿！”  
“当然不是。”乔鲁诺平静的和他对视，仿佛真的在认认真真的跟他谈这份“工作”的注意事项：“我只是坦白的告诉你，为了偿还债务你需要付出什么而已。你是抱着‘既然欠下债务，那为了偿还什么都愿意做’的觉悟来的吧？”  
布加拉提哑口无言。

就像被乔鲁诺的话语催眠了一样，等布加拉提回过神来的时候，他已经照着乔鲁诺说的两腿大分趴跪在那张单人床上了。这种让人羞耻且限制视角的姿态让布加拉提有些不安，他完全猜不出乔鲁诺接下来想做什么。乔鲁诺从书桌边走了过来，足音令布加拉提脊背绷紧。  
“别这么紧张，布加拉提。”乔鲁诺笑着安抚这个比他大了五岁的男人，手掌覆盖上因为姿势更加挺翘的臀肉：“把自己想象成充气娃娃会好很多。”  
多么令人羞耻的话，但布加拉提无奈的发现脑子里竟然真的在思考这种可行性，并且已经试图去做了。他将脸埋在枕头里，浑身发毛的感受着手掌在屁股上移动的触感。那只手很快就离开了，随后布加拉提感到裤子被扒了下来。  
忍耐，这是我必须做的。布加拉提想着，他现在甚至觉得有些吃亏，在此之前从来没有性经验的他，第一次做这种事竟然是为了还债。  
乔鲁诺慢条斯理的把润滑液挤到手指上，然后将指头分合几次让润滑液沾上指缝，食指触碰着布加拉提臀缝间色泽诱人的小缝玩弄似的转了两圈，然后将它挤了进去。“你里面又热又紧。”他真心的赞扬布加拉提的身体，整个人半跪着压了上去，胸口贴着布加拉提的脊背，一边用手指玩弄那张紧致的小嘴，一边伸手顺着开胸摸了进去，手指夹着逐渐充血的乳头把玩搔刮。布加拉提被他娴熟的动作玩弄的有些头昏脑涨，同时从身体各个隐秘部位传来的感觉已经让他应接不暇了，说不上舒服不舒服，那种无法忽略的细微快感正在他身体里累积着，血液逐渐向下聚集。体内的手指突然按到一个地方，布加拉提睁大了眼，小腹又酥又麻的酸胀感差点让他叫出声来。  
“是这里吗？”乔鲁诺观察着布加拉提的反应，恶意的用手指在刚找到的地方反复碾磨。因为开车而有些粗糙的手指刮弄着柔嫩内壁，布加拉提被快感逼迫的弓起腰发出低低的喘息声，他从来没想过男人被这样玩也会这么舒服。有些恼羞成怒的，他侧过头瞪着贴着床的墙壁：“你玩够了吗？！”  
“当然没有，从现在开始，你的身体是我的。”  
该死的……布加拉提从未想象过自己有朝一日会被男人压在身下玩屁股，并且感觉还相当好。禁欲可靠的流氓第一次开始怀疑自己的性取向。  
“感觉差不多了，你的身体适应性很好呢。以前有被男人玩过吗？”乔鲁诺将手指分开了，被撑大的穴口里充血的肠肉一收一缩，看起来似乎迫不及待了。  
“怎么可能有……你在做什么！”布加拉提羞愤的把脸埋回枕头里，下一刻他感到一个冰冷的器物从穴口挤了进来，不可置信的回过头，不知从何出现的藤蔓顿时纠缠上来，将他的四肢包括脑袋都牢牢地固定在床上。紧勒的藤蔓让布加拉提不适的闷哼一声，短暂的忽视了身后的异样感，等到适应藤蔓后，布加拉提感觉到自己的后穴好像被什么东西一点点的撑开了，他愤怒的喊着：“乔鲁诺•乔巴拿！”  
“啊，我在。”乔鲁诺礼貌的回应，手上调整着将布加拉提小穴撑开的扩阴器。冰冷的铁制器物扣着胯骨被固定在布加拉提挺翘的臀瓣上，金属贴片在乔鲁诺的动作下撑开到布加拉提不适又不至于痛苦的边缘，他对这种事总是有着浑然天成的本能。  
“不要着急，很快你就会舒服了。”乔鲁诺的语气完全不像面对着一个趴伏在床被藤蔓束缚着，并被撑开小穴的活色生香的男人，反而像布加拉提衣冠整齐的坐着和他说话一样，这种地位悬殊的羞耻感让布加拉提微微颤抖了起来。  
“你究竟打算……呜！”布加拉提刚刚张嘴，一根粗壮的藤蔓就顺着牙齿挤了进来，乔鲁诺像训不听话的小马驹般拍了一下布加拉提的屁股。“你太吵了，接下来我只想听到你的呻吟。”他顿了顿补充道：“不要咬下去噢，我可不想让你疼。”  
布加拉提想要瞪乔鲁诺一眼，听到警告的他留了些心，试探着咬了咬口中的藤蔓，一股钝钝的疼痛顿时从腰部传来。这是他的替身能力吗？  
乔鲁诺显然不准备给布加拉提思考的时间。翻弄购物袋时悉悉索索的声响让布加拉提更紧张了。身上的藤蔓缓慢的移动了起来，钻进布加拉提的开胸里玩弄着两颗已经挺立的乳头，被堵住口腔的布加拉提只能从鼻腔里发出呻吟。  
“啊，就这些好了。”乔鲁诺听起来很愉悦的声音传来，他走到布加拉提身后，将手里的东西放进了那个被迫撑开的小洞里。肉穴大开着，肠肉接触到冰凉的东西一阵收缩，排异的反应因为高撅屁股的姿势反而把异物吞进了身体里。一个，两个……乔鲁诺足足塞了五个小玩意进去才停手，发出赞扬的喟叹：“你的小穴真能吃啊，布加拉提，我还是难以置信你居然没玩过自己。该表扬你……有一具浪荡的身体吗？”  
该死的小鬼……布加拉提闭上眼咒骂着，屁股里的东西安静的蛰伏。这是什么？他在脑内推测着，对性玩具所知甚少且视线受阻，现在他完全无法反抗，更糟糕的是，嘴里不老实抽插的藤蔓让唾液已经要溢出口腔了，他只能努力用嘴唇裹着那根玩意才能让唾液不那么狼狈的漏出来。  
真像在给男人口交……  
在布加拉提对抗藤蔓时，乔鲁诺已经拿起了手里的遥控器，他特意走到布加拉提前面晃了晃，语气带着期待和好奇：“要开始了噢？说实话，我也不知道会怎么样呢。”  
什……  
后穴里的东西突然开始疯狂的震动起来，布加拉提睁大了漂亮的蓝紫色眼睛，后穴里跳动着相互推挤的东西杂乱无章又配合的刺激着每一寸敏感点，其中一个甚至直接被挤在前列腺上震颤。他的身躯颤抖起来，眼睛里盈满了快感带来的眼泪，藤蔓和唾液已经不在考虑范围内了，他张着嘴含糊不清发出黏腻的呻吟，像是濒死的鱼一样挣扎着摇晃起屁股，这一切都被乔鲁诺看在眼中。他从抽屉里拿出两个相机，一个架起三脚架摆在床边打开录影，然后终于大发慈悲的将手中的遥控关上了。  
“很好的表情呢，我从来没想过男人被玩屁股的时候也会这么好看。”他就像一个青春期少年，或者说确实是，对关于性的一切充满了勃勃兴致。他拿着另一个相机走到布加拉提身后，被快感折磨过的小穴分泌出大量淫水，将跳蛋都裹的晶莹一片。采光好像不太好，乔鲁诺这么想着，让黄金体验拿着手电筒打开开关照向小穴内部的嫩肉，一只手举起DV，另一只手则放在遥控器的按钮上。  
“那么，开始咯布加拉提，我很期待你的表现。”


	3. Chapter 3

布加拉提这辈子也没这么狼狈过。  
两腿大分的趴跪着被藤蔓束缚四肢，小穴被扩阴器撑开塞满跳蛋，还被两架DV记录下自己一次次高潮时淫乱的模样，不管是身体还是精神都到了崩溃的边缘。他已经控制不住自己的声音，乔鲁诺每次伸手去拨弄那些跳蛋，布加拉提的身体就会诚实的将快感反馈到大脑，然后颤抖着体会又一次绝顶的快感。乔鲁诺似乎总能明白他的身体状况，在他就要被玩屁股玩到射的时候就突然关闭开关，恶趣味的看他饥渴的小穴吞吐着跳蛋渴求真正的高潮。布加拉提快被这种快乐又痛苦的感受折磨疯了。  
“你还很精神嘛。”乔鲁诺似乎对这种玩法已经有些腻了，少年人总是三分钟热度，他走到布加拉提身边，手指轻轻托起他的下颔，给那张下颔带着口水痕，眼睛水雾迷蒙，脸颊通红的漂亮脸蛋拍了段特写，然后将DV放到床尾的地方。“那再陪我玩玩吧。”  
跳蛋的震动停了，布加拉提终于在快感的炼狱中得以喘息，晕乎乎的大脑几乎无法思考，在藤蔓松开的时候一下子趴在床上，难耐的用勃起许久的阴茎蹭动着床单。  
“偷跑可不行。”乔鲁诺抓着他的肩膀把他翻了过来，然后坐到床上，两条长腿伸开把布加拉提的腿拘束在中间。他伸手勾住布加拉提的腿腕，把布加拉提的后背压到自己怀里，然后将那两条腿一左一右大大的分开了。藤蔓把扩阴器勾了下来，那张习惯了扩张的小嘴一收一缩着吞吐着空气，像是不舍得能把他撑开的玩意离去。DV的屏幕被翻了过来，而镜头正对着布加拉提的小穴。他迷迷糊糊往那边看了一眼，小小的屏幕上诚实的记载着他的淫乱。  
乔鲁诺从他背后探头看了一眼，两人的身高差让这个动作有些麻烦，他埋怨似的嘟哝了一声，泄愤着在他肩颈上啃吮着：“真没办法，那我就看录像吧……”随后他的手指摸索到布加拉提的小穴，插进里面搅了搅，布加拉提难耐的仰起头呻吟着。  
“你里面的状态很不错呢，现在就开始‘生蛋’吧。”  
“呜……你到底……想要做什么……”情欲已经让布加拉提神志不清了，他迷迷糊糊的在乔鲁诺怀中扭了扭，感觉身后贴着什么硬硬的东西。  
“诶，别乱动啊，这样我会忍不住的。”乔鲁诺收紧手臂将布加拉提的大腿牢牢压在身上，舔了舔他的耳垂：“重复同一句话是没有用的事情。”然后他摁了摁布加拉提的小腹。  
“啊……啊啊呜……”第一次就被剧烈玩弄的身体已经敏感到极致，加上不能射精的空虚，布加拉提的小穴自发的蠕动了起来，腿根痉挛着抽动了两下，咕啾咕啾的往外吐出两个湿淋淋的跳蛋。  
乔鲁诺感觉到这个动静，由衷的为没能看现场版感到可惜，不过抱着这个男人的感觉也非常不错。为了补偿自己，他用力蹂躏抚摸着布加拉提的大腿，在上面留下一片指痕。“还有三个宝宝噢布加拉提，它们在里面憋得很难受呢，当然我也是。”  
“混……呜……混蛋……”布加拉提羞愤的咒骂着，有些自暴自弃的收紧小腹，努力的想把里面的跳蛋挤出来。虽然现在是臀部朝下的姿势，但要把被乔鲁诺刻意推深的跳蛋排出来实在不容易，泪水顺着眼角滑落下来，体力已经到了极限，再怎么驱使身体行动也只能排出一个而已。  
乔鲁诺适时的凑到他耳边蛊惑般低语：“是不是很辛苦啊，布加拉提？这样吧，只要你求我我就帮帮你。”  
开什么玩笑……。布加拉提迷迷糊糊的想着，虽然被情欲折磨到如此程度，他的尊严还是不允许自己向一个小混蛋松口。布加拉提抿紧了嘴唇，几番挣扎后缓缓地把手伸了下去。  
哇哦。乔鲁诺内心惊叹，他可没想过还能拍到这样的景色。他探出头兴味盎然的盯着布加拉提的动作，看不清全貌，但摄像机屏幕很好的做了辅助。他看见布加拉提把那双纤细的手指缓缓伸进了一张一合的小穴里。搅动着像是在寻找适合的位置。无绳跳蛋圆溜溜沾满了淫水，在精神如此涣散的情况下就连抓住那条小尾巴都有些困难。布加拉提的手指在里摸索了好一会，甚至碰到了那个能让他舒适呻吟的地方，他咬着牙忍耐下丢脸浪荡的声响，终于用指尖夹住了那根小尾巴。  
很好，布加拉提想，接下来只要把它拿出来……  
事与愿违，沾满了淫水的滑溜溜的跳蛋从指尖溜走了，甚至还进的更深了些，布加拉提不得不又把手指往里插，自己的手指被自己的小穴包裹，这种感觉实在太奇怪了。一番努力后再一次的，他夹住了那个跳蛋。  
就要拿出来了……抵抗着肠肉的咬合，布加拉提艰难的把那个小东西往外取出，圆润形状碾过前列腺时他呻吟了一声，乔鲁诺眼前一亮，悄悄地将开关开到最大。  
“呜……呜呜啊啊啊……乔……”布加拉提毫无防备的发出了淫荡的叫声，快感一下子夺走了他所有力气，他无力的含着手指在乔鲁诺怀里微微抽搐着，被恶意的又一次玩弄到无精高潮了。  
“哎呀，别生气嘛，这个我帮你拿出来。”乔鲁诺笑着凑过去亲了一下布加拉提的脸颊，然后把那个跳蛋从布加拉提的小穴里“啵”一下拿了出来。看着这么活色生香的场景他也有些忍不住了，将布加拉提放到床上，他从正面压了上去，完全不是这个年龄的孩子该有的尺寸，粗长阴茎就这么顶在穴口。  
“呜……进……进来……”反复的高潮终于消磨掉布加拉提所有的理智，他现在迫切的想要被填满，想要达到真正的高潮。乔鲁诺毫不客气的将龟头塞了进去，然后抓住布加拉提的腰身。布加拉提突然惊慌了起来，他想起自己遗忘了什么：“等等，还有……啊啊！”  
乔鲁诺当然不会再拖延下去，他感觉自己已经硬的要炸了。粗大的阴茎一下子全根没入，奇怪的触感让他咦了一声。  
布加拉提几乎要崩溃了，深埋在体内的最后一个跳蛋被乔鲁诺顶进极深的地方，甚至可能埋进了结肠里。乔鲁诺试探着顶了顶，恍然大悟：“啊，还有一个在里面……不过看你的表情好像很舒服，那就不拿出来了吧。”然后晃动着腰猛烈的肏干起来。他已经摸清了布加拉提敏感点的位置，像是要奖励他刚才的淫荡的表演，他将阴茎抽出了一小半，找到前列腺的位置对着那里肏干起来。布加拉提张着嘴急促喘息，后脑枕在柔软枕头上胡乱的磨蹭，被男人征服的新奇快感让他的身体无所适从，肠肉热情的包裹着粗大的阴茎，甚至能感觉到上面血管跳动的形状。  
好舒服……。猛烈的侵略下，布加拉提的脑中只剩下了这一个想法。他摇晃着腰迎合乔鲁诺的动作，俨然成为了性欲的奴隶。乔鲁诺被迎合的舒爽，低头凑到他耳边细碎的亲吻着诱惑：“想要更舒服吗？”  
更舒服……，当然，他现在想要更多的快乐，之前的人生中从未体验过的快乐。布加拉提双眼蓄满了泪水，他点了点头。  
乔鲁诺微微一笑，将跳蛋打开了。  
深入结肠的跳蛋剧烈颤动着，乔鲁诺突然开始全出全入的用力抽送起来，就像一条发情的小狗崽一样压在布加拉提身上耸动着，已经颇为结实的身材让布加拉提呼吸困难，他想要尖叫把快感发泄出去，却根本无法发出声音，失声的呻吟化作更疯狂的迎合，被情欲操控的男人攀上乔鲁诺的身体，哭泣着热情的抓挠着他的脊背。  
“唔……”布加拉提身体的感觉太棒，又干了几十下后，乔鲁诺感觉自己就快高潮了，而布加拉提早就因为这种快感射了一次，黏糊糊的精液在两人小腹间磨蹭着抹开，两人身上都是精液的气味。  
“我要射了哦，布加拉提。”乔鲁诺愉悦的说着，布加拉提模糊的呻吟迎合着，两条腿缠上了他的腰。  
真是太要命了，这个男人比他想象的还要诱人。乔鲁诺满足的将阴茎深深挤入布加拉提的身体，用力的像要把囊袋也挤进去一样，往布加拉提的身体里注入了又浓又多的精液，布加拉提发出小动物般的呜咽声，阴茎因为这样的刺激又完全勃起了。  
小腹好像有些胀胀的……。乔鲁诺皱皱眉，想起自己因为玩弄布加拉提的身体完全没顾得上上厕所，一个大胆刺激的想法浮现在他的心头。他脸上露出坏笑，压在布加拉提身上将他整个人搂在怀里，阴茎又往深处顶了顶，酝酿了一下后将积蓄许久的尿液全都灌进布加拉提的肠道内。  
远比精液更有冲击力的热烫尿液击打在肠道深处，布加拉提被这样的快感折腾的近乎昏死过去，漂亮的蓝紫色眼睛向上翻起，剧烈的高潮让他的身体痉挛脚背紧绷，像个荡妇一样被尿液浇的再次高潮了。  
“呼……”乔鲁诺在布加拉提身上趴了一会，满足的支起身：“你的身体真棒啊，布加拉提。”  
等了一会没等到回应，乔鲁诺低头一看，布加拉提已经因为快感昏死了过去。  
“啊……玩得太过火了吗？”乔鲁诺抓抓头发，将半软的阴茎从布加拉提身体里拔了出来，他发出一声满足的喟叹，将两架DV关掉收好之后，把床上的布加拉提扶起架到了浴室。这么纤细的身体居然出乎想象的重，是因为肌肉的原因吗？乔鲁诺思考着把布加拉提带进了浴室。

布加拉提醒来时，已经是第二天的中午了。乔鲁诺正坐在一旁的椅子上看书，听见他发出的动静他笑了笑，指指床边的手机：“你醒了啊？刚刚有人打电话找你，我说你忙了一晚上正在休息。”  
是他们。布加拉提一听就知道了，感动之余也觉得非常头大，乔鲁诺这样唯恐天下不乱的回答解释起来一定很麻烦，但这样暧昧的说法却有回旋余地……真是个恶趣味的聪明小鬼。他支起身子，腰部和后穴的酸胀疼痛让他脸色一黑，他沉默着慢慢的坐了起来，发现里面好像已经被好好清理过了，包括埋在深处的那枚跳蛋，但身上青青紫紫的痕迹是清理不掉的。  
“要走了吗？辛苦你了布加拉提，回去好好休息一下吧。”乔鲁诺的视线跟随着他的动作，有礼貌的举止和昨夜完全判若两人，但布加拉提知道他的潜台词是：休息好了才能让我好好玩。  
“……那架DV呢？”布加拉提穿好了衣服。衣物是干净的，真不知道乔鲁诺怎么做到的这一点，但确实颇为体贴。  
“谁知道呢。”乔鲁诺笑了笑，布加拉提沉默的，缓慢的迈开脚步走向门口。


End file.
